It is sometimes desirable to support a patient for examination or treatment in a position other than a flat prone or flat supine position. Such other positions include prone or supine positions in which portions of the patient's body, such as the torso and legs, are inclined relative to each other to varying degrees. Therefore, a table for supporting a patient may have sections that are interconnected for movement pivotally between different positions for supporting portions of the patient's body at correspondingly different inclinations.